1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to an adjusting brightness apparatus and an adjusting brightness method, and more particularly, to an adjusting brightness apparatus and an adjusting brightness method for adjusting the output back light relative to an image sequence inputted to a display system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The brightness of a liquid crystal display (LCD) is provided by a back light module in general. By controlling the distortion of the liquid crystal, the transmittance of the back light can be changed to determine the image brightness. Currently, LCD displaying is mostly performed via a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL). When a user watches an image via LCD under a dark environment, his eyes will feel uncomfortable due to the glaring light of the LCD. When watching a dark image via LCD, the contrast of the whole image decreases because the intensity of the back light is constant
In the prior art, there are already some LCDs using a light sensor for sensing the environmental light, so as to adjust the back light according to the change of the environmental light. However, said prior art only adjusts the back light according to the environmental light and not according to the image brightness. When the environmental light is darker, and the image is also dark, the contrast still decreases, thus affecting the effect of the image display.
Accordingly, a scope of the present invention provides an adjusting brightness apparatus and an adjusting brightness method for adjusting the output back light to solve the problem mentioned above.